This invention relates to a disposable diaper used to absorb and hold excretions from human body.
Japanese Utility Model Application Disclosure Gazette No. 1974-120439 discloses a diaper-cover having a topsheet formed at its central zone with an opening extending longer in the longitudinal direction than in the transverse direction of the topsheet, wherein the opening is provided along its peripheral edge with a longitudinally stretchable elastic member so as to define a closed loop-shaped elastic line. Japanese Patent Application Disclosure Gazette No. 1986-41304 also discloses a disposable diaper having a topsheet formed at its central zone with an opening extending longer in the longitudinal direction than in the transverse direction of the topsheet, wherein the opening is provided along its laterally opposite side edges with elastic members, respectively. With these diaper-cover and diaper both having the openings, excretions flow through said opening into pockets defined between said topsheet and a separately provided topsheet underlying a first-mentioned topsheet and is held therein.
Certainly, a flow of excretions will be reliably guided into said opening merely by approximately dimensioning said opening, i.e., in an adequately large size. However, such measure will lead to a corresponding increase of the area over which the above-mentioned separate topsheet underlying the skin-contacting topsheet formed with said opening is exposed and, in consequence, an effect to be provided by said skin-contacting topsheet will unacceptably decrease. Accordingly, said opening must be dimensionally designed in consideration of such problem. Even if the opening is properly designed, however, said opening might be often misaligned with the ideal location in the crotch zone of the diaper wearer depending on a manner in which the helper has put the diaper on the wearer or the wearer moves with the diaper worn on his or her body. In such case, excretions may partially flow and spread over the top of said skin-contacting topsheet and the wearer's skin may be smeared with excretions. The diaper as well as the diaper-cover of well known art as mentioned above can not solve such problem and even a suggestive description about its solution can not found in the above-mentioned publications.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a disposable diaper so improved that said opening effectively prevent excretion from flowing and spreading over the top of said skin-contacting topsheet even when excretions partially miss the opening.